Patio, deck and table umbrellas have been in use for years to provide shade and shelter for outdoor dining on backyard patios and at outdoor cafés across the country. In addition to the shade and shelter, they also provide a secluded ambiance which many find charming. Damage from ultraviolet (UV) radiation as well as the elements deteriorates the fabric requiring periodic replacement. During this replacement many find the underside in perfectly good shape. Also, the trim or valence areas on the side often become quickly damaged, and even if not, their aesthetic quality quickly diminishes with time.
Several attempts have been made in the past to design a reversible deck umbrella apparatus having a reversible design allowing for multiple fashion statements while prolonging the useful lifetime of the umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,053 in the name of You discloses a telescopic shank of a beach umbrella invention for facilitating height adjustment and storage. In one embodiment, the shank comprises an upper support tube and a lower sliding tube comprising a top fastening mechanism. Such a fastening mechanism including an eccentric, intermediate shaft, an eccentric groove around the shaft, and a stop on the eccentric groove, and an eccentric “C”-shaped locking device put on the eccentric groove. The locking device including a stop block. In a sliding position, the stop and the stop block are opposite. Responsive to further rotating the sliding tube, the fastening mechanism, and the shaft about half circle about the support tube, the stop is urged against the stop block and an eccentric portion of the shaft and the stop urge against the locking device for biasing one side of the locking device against an inner wall of the support tube in a locked position. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide multiple fashion statements within one apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,172 in the name of Brumfield discloses a beach umbrella supported with a stand having a lower shaft and an upper shaft, with the upper shaft supporting a beach umbrella mast. Before attaching the umbrella mast, the tubular upper shaft serves as an impact tool against a protuberance on the lower shaft, allowing hammering of the lower shaft into composite earth. The upper shaft telescopes onto the lower shaft securing a tray in place against the protuberance after hammering is completed. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide multiple fashion statements within one apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,391 in the name of You describes a windproof umbrella comprises a canopy including an upper canopy, a lower canopy not equal to upper canopy in size, and a vent hole provided in the center portion of the lower canopy, and a multiple frame including a shank, stationary hubs fixed on the shank, rings slidable along the shank, ribs for supporting canopy, and spreaders. Air beneath the lower canopy exits through a gap formed between upper and lower canopies when frame is stretched. Also, rings moves synchronously along the shank such that the stretching and folding of upper and lower canopies can be smooth and synchronous.
None of the prior art particularly describes a reversible deck umbrella apparatus having reversible fabric coverings and changeable trim pieces and further having a reversible design allowing for multiple fashion statements while prolonging the useful lifetime of the umbrella. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which patio umbrellas can be provided with increased aesthetic qualities and an increased useful life. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use and lightweight yet durable in design. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.